


Sou'nin

by KertBert



Series: Two Elves Walk Into A Bar [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anger, Childhood, Dalish Elven Culture and Customs, Dalish Elves, Dalish Mage - Freeform, Elf Mage, Elvhen Mage, Family, Mage, New Friendship(s), New Relationship(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KertBert/pseuds/KertBert
Summary: One Shot looking in to Pelvera's childhood, dealing with her emotions when she is forced into another clan.Pelvera is angry and alone. The flames of her anger threaten to consume her.





	Sou'nin

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a bit of back story on a OC I have created and plan to do more with in the future.  
> There aren't any canon characters in this but I hope everyone who reads enjoys this little tidbit just the same.

She had wandered off, away from the eyes of the strangers she was now supposed to call her clan. Pelvera had hidden herself in a small grove of towering trees. Her hands gripped at the soft grass beneath her as she sniffed, holding back her tears of anger. They just left her. Abandoned her with this new clan that was nothing like her previous one.

Pelvera hated how helpless she felt.

She was only 7 summers old when her magic manifested. The magic came to her as one of the older elves tried to teach her and a few other children how to start a fire. She had gotten frustrated, the others were lighting their fires with no problems but she just couldn’t get it. Every failed attempt making her frustration grow.

“Focus Da’lin. Your frustration only makes you fumble.”

 Pelvera didn’t look up as her ha’hren spoke to her, just continued to glare at the little bundle of twigs and tinder. She didn’t want to do this anymore, she wanted to go and watch the Halla, but she couldn’t until this stupid pile of sticks was lit.

“Glaring will not light the fire, try again Pelvera. Focus, think only about lighting the fire.”

Deciding to give it one more shot, she tried to listen to her ha’hren. Her frustrated thoughts focusing on fire. She repeated the word in her head. _Fire. Fire. Fire._

She had started to reach for the two stones she had been given- she couldn’t remember what they were called. Before her fingers could touch the stones the bundle of twigs and tinder, some of the grass surrounding as well, burst into flame. Pelvera had let out a small yelp and scrambled back, right into the legs of her ha’hren, who looked at her in a strange way that made her uneasy.

He had brought Pelvera to the Keeper and they spoke in hushed whispers that she could not quite hear. The Keeper had stared at her with pursed lips the entire time.

They had sent her away two days later.

Pelvera had been with this new clan for a month now. She had been told that her clan had too many mages already. That she had to be sent away to protect her clan, and then they just left her here. Walked away from her as Keeper Mirhen held her back from running after them.

She avoided everyone in that month, did not speak a word, not even to Keeper Mirhen who had tried to make her feel welcome.

This grove was her hide-away. Over the month her grief turned into anger. A constant feeling of rage that bubbled inside of her. She felt betrayed. No one had even tried to convince her Keeper not to throw her aside. They were supposed to be her family. They left her. How could they just leave her?

_Ha’lam’shirem. They never wanted you, Da’lin. They just needed a reason to get rid of you._

Her fists ripped the grass out of the ground. They were waiting for a reason to get rid of her, weren’t they? They thrust her upon another clan like she were some great burden. They walked away from her like she was nothing to them.

_They should be punished._

Her jaw clenched as she glared at the grass in her hands, the green blades blurring together as her tears built up. A breeze blew by, but Pelvera could not feel the chill of it. Her anger warmed her, like a fire in her gut.

_We could show them, Da’lin._

She looked up from her hands, meeting eyes that glowed like fire. The heat around her grew as she gazed into those eyes.

_I could help you._

She slowly reached for those eyes, unaware of the grass that now covered her lap. Not hearing the frightened gasps sounding from somewhere beside her.

_You only have to let me in._

Suddenly those fiery eyes disappeared from her view, replaced by golden brown eyes that were teeming with worry. The heat she had been surrounded with gave way to the feeling of the cool grass beneath her and a heavy natural warmth on top of her.

“Hello?!”

Pelvera blinked, trying to focus. There was a girl on top of her, shaking her shoulders. She sat up quickly, pushing the girl off her and scrambling backwards until her back hit the trunk of a tree.

The girl huffed and narrowed her eyes at her as she got up.

“Do you hate it here that much? Are you _that_ angry?”

She was walking towards Pelvera as she spoke, stopping in front of her with a small scowl on her face.

Pelvera glared up at her, “Leave me alone.”

The girl scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“What so you can go and get possessed? Felasil!” She grabbed Pelvera by her wrist and pulled her up.

“Why do you care?!” Pelvera yanked her wrist away from the girl, “You don’t know anything! Just leave me alone!”

She smiled then, “Because, Lethal’lan, you belong with us now. I cannot just leave family alone.” She reached for Pelvera’s hands, grasping them softly, “I don’t know what you are dealing with and it is clear you are angry, but you do not have to be alone.”

Pelvera stared at their hands. Of course she was angry. She could still feel the heat of it burning in her chest, “I am not your family. I don’t even know you.”

“I’m Miralha! You are Pelvera, right? And of course you don’t know me, you have been avoiding everyone, we have been trying to catch you since you came here!”

The girl, Miralha, turned and called behind her, “Come say hi!”

Pelvera peeked around the girls shoulder, taking notice of three other kids around her age.

“Shaewyn, Harran, Liana”, she pointed at each as she said their names. The only boy of the group, Harran, smiled at her nervously. The two other girls gave small waves.

Pelvera just blinked at them, not sure what exactly was happening.

“We came to see if you wanted to play with us.” One of the girls, Shaewyn, looked at her curiously as she spoke.

Miralha huffed and pulled Pelvera by the hand, pulling her back towards the clan.

“Well she has no choice now.”

The others trailed behind them as Pelvera stumbled behind her.

Pelvera glared at the back of the girls head but said nothing.

“You know. You should really work on your temper, that can’t be healthy. Just a big ball of Wrath. We can work on that.”

Miralha kept talking as she pulled her along, the others joining in.

Pelvera looked at them all, listening to them talk and smile at her. As they finally broke through the tree-line Pelvera felt a bit of the anger fade. It didn’t go away completely, but she didn’t think it ever would.

Miralha finally stopped and turned around, grinning at Pelvera and still holding her hand.

“We should go see the Halla!”

Maybe she was still angry, but at least she wasn’t angry and alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Da’lin- n. nt. child, young person  
> Ha’hren- n. old respected person, wise person, elder, teacher  
> Ha’lam’shiren- pp. abandoned, deserted  
> Felasil- n. fool, idiot, lit. slow mind  
> Sou'nin- n. wrath, great anger
> 
> So I've never written anything for Dragon Age, but it is my absolute favorite. I know I probably misused some of the elvish terms and I apologize. I created Pelvera a while back and have been itching to do something with her. This is honestly just a bit of backstory for her.  
> Miralha belongs to my friend Mayonnays who co-authors our story Set Adrift.  
> Please, if you enjoyed this leave a kudos and maybe a comment, I would greatly appreciate knowing if this is any good.
> 
> I got my translations from FenxShiral and their work Project Elvhen which I shall provide a link to ^_^
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719848/chapters/8237548


End file.
